disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Murphy
}}Edward Regan "Eddie" Murphy is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, director, producer, and singer who is best known for his frequent comedic roles in films and on television, including portraying the titular character in the first two , in the franchise, Prince Akeem Joffer in , in and its 2000 (where he also played other characters), Charlie Hinton in , Evan Danielson in , and for his voice role as Donkey in the franchise. He was nominated for an Oscar for his role in Bill Condon's . He is the younger brother of actor/comedian . In 1992, Murphy made his Disney debut in the Hollywood Pictures release, The Distinguished Gentleman. Murphy's most notable Disney role is Mushu in the animated feature film, Mulan, which gained him praise for his naturally comedic voice work. In 2003, he starred as Jim Evers in The Haunted Mansion. He also played Inspector Scott Roper in the 1997 Touchstone Pictures film , and G in the 1998 film . Disney Roles Mushu Stock Art.png|'Mushu' (Mulan) Jim Evers EM.jpg|'Jim Evers' (The Haunted Mansion) Trivia *He was originally considered for the role of Eddie Valiant in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, along with several other actors that were considered for the role. However, he turned down the role afterwards and later regretted it.http://splitsider.com/2011/04/the-lost-roles-of-eddie-murphy/ *Eddie Murphy was considered for the role of the host of an unbuilt Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction, the "Creature's Choice Awards". An awards show for monsters, "Eddie Frankenmurphy" would present various awards to different movie creatures, culminating in the arrival of Godzilla to accept a lifetime achievement award. The attraction would ultimately be rejected in favor of The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.“The Disney MGM Studios Expansion.” Magic Journey: My Fantastical Walt Disney Imagineering Career, by Kevin P. Rafferty, Disney Editions, 2019, pp. 129–134. *He was originally considered for the role of Genie in Aladdin along with several other actors that were considered for the role, but it was later given to Robin Williams. Gallery Eddie Murphy behind the scenes Mulan.jpg|Murphy behind the scenes of Mulan Eddie Murphy 81st Oscars.jpg|Murphy speaking onstage at the 81st annual Academy Awards in February 2008 Eddie Murphy & Yara Shahidi Imagine That premiere.jpg|Murphy and Yara Shahidi at the premiere of Imagine That in June 2009 Eddie Murphy Nick KCA11.jpg|Murphy speaking onstage at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Eddie & Charlie Murphy.jpg|Murphy with his brother Charlie at Eddie's Spike TV comedy event in November 2012 Eddie Murphy SNL 40th Anniversary.jpg|Murphy attending the 40th anniversary celebration of Saturday Night Live in February 2015 Eddie Murphy visits JKL.jpg|Murphy visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in August 2016 Eddie Murphy speaks at 20th HFA.jpg|Murphy speaks onstage at the 20th annual Hollywood Film Awards in November 2016 Eddie Murphy TIFF19.jpg|Murphy attending the 2019 Toronto International Film Fest References Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Mulan Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Males Category:People Category:Directors Category:Singers Category:1960s births Category:People from New York Category:Disney Renaissance Category:African American people Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Producers Category:Comedians Category:Television hosts Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Authors Category:Screenwriters Category:ABC Category:Fox